


Mine

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Buffy takes care of Xander's needs.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally bother with additional warnings, but READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> If you don't READ THE TAGS, don't @ me or try to flame me in the comments. Any attempt to whine about the content will be met with immediate mockery.
> 
> From an anon Tumblr prompt: Weird prompt and feel free to ignore it. Taking place in your Bond Universe. More a challenge than anything. Xander/Buffy pairing with pegging kink in there (seems like the place). Again feel free to ignore it.

“Are you sure, baby boy?” Buffy stroked her fingers through Xander’s short hair. He’d cut it for the collaring ceremony, and she’d missed the longer curls immediately.

He didn’t move out of position. He was so good for her. “Yes, Ma’am. I’m sure.”

Unfortunately for Xander, Buffy was an experienced Dominant – _and_ she could feel his roiling emotions through their bond. Grabbing his chin, Buffy pulled his head up from its resting spot. “When did I give you permission to lie to me?”

Xander couldn’t move his head, but he managed to look away for a split second. “I would never lie to you, Ma’am.” He met Buffy’s gaze without flinching. “I want this. We’ve talked about it for weeks. I’m nervous, that’s all. I…I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Buffy melted. “Oh, baby. You couldn’t. You’re perfect.” His lips were soft and warm. Yielding. Leaning back, Buffy studied him. “Fate, look at you.” The dark wood of the bondage horse contrasted with his pale skin. The straps around his calves, thighs, arms, and wrists kept him exactly where Buffy wanted him.

The fine hairs on the back of his legs and arms stood to attention at her praise. She’d be willing to bet his cock was at attention, too.

“Please?” Xander begged.

Hands roving over his back, Buffy considered. “Did you get ready like I asked?”  Of course, he had. 

He confirmed quickly. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Buffy loved touching her boy. He’d filled out since she’d first met him. The lanky frame now bulked with hard muscle from training with her. Her palms whispered along his spine as Buffy paced around the horse.

"I almost staked Janna today,” Buffy announced with no preamble. “If she’d touched you one more time…”

Muscles jumped as Xander laughed. The happy sound replacing Buffy’s Uber Domme mien with an answering grin. “You are so fierce, Ma’am. I’m sure Janna was terrified.”

Her palm landed on his ass with a sharp smack, all noise and no real sting. “First you lie and now you’re mocking me.” The next series of spanks left light pink finger outlines behind. Far from acting as a deterrent to poor life choices, Xander rocked back into each blow as much as his bonds allowed.

“I’m one scary bitch,” Buffy boasted. She gripped his ass cheeks in both hands before dragging them apart. He’d waxed for her. His skin was soft under her tongue. She stopped just shy of the lube glistening on and around his sphincter. “I’m also lucky. No one else has a boy as perfect as you.”

She continued to talk as she wrapped the harness around her hips. Slipped the dildo they’d chosen together into the front ring. “I wanted to let the Slayer out and growl at every single Dominant in the receiving line today.” The buckles jingled as Buffy tightened the straps until they were secure.

“I wanted them to know you were _mine_.” Buffy yanked two latex gloves over her right hand, snapping them against her wrist. “You wear my collar now, Xander.” Picking up a lube injector, she gently pressed the tip to his anus.

Xander’s breath stuttered, and Buffy stopped. Waited. When Xander didn’t use his safeword, she depressed the plunger. She used a second to coat the fingers of her gloved hand.

“Buffy!” The horse creaked as Xander tried (and failed) to impale himself on the single finger she inserted.

The sound flipped a switch buried deep in Buffy. While her handling remained gentle, Dominance bubbled up. “I’ve got you, baby boy, and when I’m through with you, no one will ever question who owns you.” A second finger entered Xander, making sure he was ready for her cock.

Xander trembled against the horse. “You know I’m yours, Buffy. Always. From the minute we bonded.” He peered over his shoulder at as best he could. “I’ll wear all your marks proudly, Ma’am.”

Buffy ripped off the first latex glove, dropping it on the floor. More lube covered the second glove. This time, Buffy wasn’t interested in preparing Xander. This time, she stroked her cock with the slick – and watched Xander stare as she did. “See something you like, baby boy?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” His voice rumbled in his chest. His cheeks and the back of his neck were flushed bright red.

The second glove landed on the floor.

Buffy carefully aligned her cockhead against Xander’s sphincter. Gripping his ass, she slowly pressed forward. His body resisted. “Don’t you fight me, Xander. You want this?”

Xander groaned and managed to cant his hips higher despite the straps holding him in place.

“Then let me in,” Buffy growled. Two more failed attempts and then success as the first inch of her cock breached the tight ring of muscles. “Good boy.” In slow increments, Buffy drove deeper. She couldn’t look away from the sight of her cock sliding into Xander. Every primal instinct woke. The need to possess returned. Expanded. The Slayer surged, testing her control. Demanding she place her mark on their boy.

Buffy pulled away. Not fully. Enough that she and Xander both moaned at the sensation before snapping her hips forward with more force. She repeated the movements, growing rougher.

“I love you,” Xander said. “Don’t hold back. Please, Ma’am. I love you. I’m yours. I want everyone to know that I belong to you.”

Releasing her hold on Xander’s ass, Buffy dragged her nails down his back. Angry red welts sprang up in their wake. “You’re mine.” New red trails joined the first grouping. Blood dotted a few of the scratches, and she smiled.

“More.” It was hard to hear Xander through the pounding of Buffy’s heart and her panting breaths. The tortured squeak of the wooden horse as Buffy plowed her cocked in and out of Xander. “Please. Please. Please.”

Who was Buffy to deny his request? She couldn’t fuck him any more brutally or risk hurting him. Luckily, there were other options. As her muscles tightened with the leading edge of orgasm, Buffy reached around Xander’s right thigh and gripped his swollen cock.

Soft skin over an iron core. She pumped her hand in time with her own thrusts.

It still wasn’t enough for her boy. “Please. I want it,” Xander begged. “I need…need it.”

Buffy dropped her body forward, plastering her torso over his back. She kissed the sweat-slicked skin. Time was running out. Her legs shook, and Xander’s cock had grown larger with imminent ejaculation. “I’ll always give you what you need, baby boy.”

Raising up slightly, Buffy found her target and struck. Her teeth sank deeply into the muscle along Xander’s right side. She heard him cry out. Felt his cock jerk in her hands and his body thrash against his bonds.

She lived suspended in that moment, teeth digging and digging and digging in, balanced on the edge of blinding pleasure. Then the world snapped into focus and Buffy screamed around the flesh in her mouth as climax swamped her.

A minute passed. More. Before Buffy unlocked her jaw and straightened. Xander was slumped bonelessly over the horse. Blood oozed from the bite she’d left. The sight spurred leaden limbs into action. She pulled out as carefully as possible. Yanked at buckles and snaps until her cock and harness dropped to the floor.

One by one, Buffy released the straps holding Xander over the horse. Wipes on the nearby table cleaned lube and sweat from first his skin and then hers. The scratches and bite mark required sterile cloths and the shallow bowl of soapy water she’d prepared earlier.

Xander flinched away when she completed the cleaning with a coating of antibacterial ointment. “Almost done, Xan.” She taped gauze over the bite. “I’m going to help you stand. Think you can make it to the bed?” It was across the room, something Buffy had only considered in passing.

“I thought you’d carry me, Ma’am.” Xander grinned at her as she rolled her eyes. “What? I’m bonded to the Director of the Slayer’s Council. Slayer Prime. Doesn’t that come with benefits?”

“Slayer Prime,” Buffy repeated with a grimace (she hated that nickname more than any of the others), “is going to be lucky not to collapse on the floor. Fucking her boy took all her energy.” She crouched enough to leverage a shoulder under Xander’s right arm and stood with a grunt of effort.

He was quick to use her help. They swayed drunkenly together for a minute, as Buffy wondered if they’d end up on the floor for real. Then, one slow, staggering step at a time, they crossed the room.

As soon as he’d settled under the covers, Xander wrapped his arms around Buffy. She tucked her head beneath his chin. “I love you.”

“Can’t stand you at all, Ma’am,” he whispered in return as his embrace tightened to the point of pain. “Sleep. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”


End file.
